Fiery Hearts Can Be Tamed
by amanithil
Summary: This is a sequel to Amanithil and Carcyll. It now spans to the life of Faen, who falls in love with a fellow hunter named Tarin.
1. Faen's trip

Chapter One  
  
It had been almost 3 years since Amanithil's wedding to Carcyll; 3 years since Faen had seen Tarin. Faen had been her normal self, still begging to go on Haldir's quests, still being an avid hunter. Faen was glad to hear the news that her friend, Amanithil, was pregnant with her first child. Hearing the news from Lady Galadriel reminded her of meeting Tarin, the fine looking silvan elf that lived in Rivendell. He seemed so at peace with himself when she met him. Tarin was a beautiful ice blue eyed silvan elf with the most beautiful silver hair that flowed down his back like a stream. His body was extremely well built from the hunts he had participated in and such. Tarin had met Carcyll in Rivendell on one of his many visits to see Lord Elrond.  
  
In her remembrance the smooth, ample face, Faen decided to visit her friends Amanithil and Carcyll in their beautiful home at Rivendell. She packed at least one dress besides her hunting clothes, so she could look civilized in the presence of Lord Elrond and Tarin. She told Lady Galadriel that she was leaving to visit Amanithil, and err, Tarin, in Imladris. Faen would not be back until a month later, so she had her housed tended to partly so it would not be a waste while she was gone.  
  
Faen climbed upon her stunningly black horse, Daeroch, who was already loaded with the gear Faen needed for Imladris as well as her trip. Her trip would take a week, no more or less, and she had to be prepared for the days ahead. Faen left under the calm gray skies of Middle Earth enveloping the day. It soon began to rain upon the elf-maiden; Faen pulled her gray-cloak tightly around her body as it began to pour with sounds of thunder in the distance. As the rain seeped onto her back, also soaking Dearoch's mane, she thought only of Tarin, who eventually kept the total feeling of the rain away.  
  
The week was soon up after tireless days of riding on the part of Faen. The whole week had been plagued with pouring rain, but oddly enough, when Faen reached Imladris, the rain stopped. The whole of Rivendell sparkled with the new sun like a fresh, dew-strewn spider web in the morning sun. She rode up to see a sight she had not seen in 3 years: Amanithil beckoning Faen to come to her (Amanithil's) home. Faen ran toward the site of her friend, now at least 2 months pregnant, standing on the balcony.  
  
"Faen, my old friend! How are you?" Amanithil asked as she hugged Faen, who was remarkably crying. She was so happy that tears of joy were streaming down her dirt-smudged face. Carcyll walked out onto the balcony just as Faen and Amanithil ended their hug.  
  
"Well hello Faen! It seems like it has not been that long since we have seen you last. I bet you are wondering where my old friend Tarin is also," Carcyll said as he also hugged Faen and then his wife.  
  
"Umm, err-no, I wasn't, but has he been around lately?" Faen asked, her cheeks turning bright red in the presence of his name. "I am right here if anyone asks," Tarin said tapping Faen on the shoulder, presenting himself in his wilderness garb, streaming silver hair amuck. "Nice to see you Faen, you do look quite striking for a hunting elf- maiden. Are you joining us at dinner tonight?"  
  
"Of course, Tarin, of course."  
  
Amanithil looked up at her husband and whispered. "Let us make them fall in love. They seem a good couple." Carcyll nodded and kissed his beloved upon her forehead before walking back into their house. 


	2. Why do you cry

Chapter 2  
  
Soon night fell upon the safe haven of Rivendell, and the glittering stars turned out to shine brightly upon the walls of the Hall of Fire. Faen had dressed in her one dress that she had brought along; it was a deep purple with flowing arms sewn with gold thread. It was one of Faen's most favorite of dresses; however, that was only the reason she had the particular along. The roar of the crystal waterfall seemed to grow only louder as Faen left her room. She stopped by Amanithil's bungalow along the way to check on her.  
  
"You really don't have to do this actually," Amanithil said as Faen helped Amanithil with her hair. She placed the Randir-edhel jewel in Amanithil's smooth brown locks.  
  
"You know just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I need all your help!" Amanithil said smiling as her husband Carcyll walked in.  
  
"Oh shush," Faen said as she fixed the jewel into its final place in Amanithil's hair. Soon after, Faen, Amanithil, and Carcyll left for dinner.  
  
The smell of cooked meat and the bellowing fire seduced the elves' senses as they entered the Hall of Fire. Tarin was before the fire singing a song of elven lore while other elves joined at the table. Elrond lifted his hand to silence the chatter before the elves ate.  
  
"May the Valar bless the food and the elves as our time will soon pass. May the Valar bless my youngest daughter and the child she bears. Let us eat," Elrond said before sitting down to enjoy his meal.  
  
Many a song and merriment came to the hall that night, and it was late before anyone left to their beds. After being filled with ale and roast duck, Amanithil and Carcyll walked to the bridge where Arwen and Aragorn frequently went. Faen silently watched as she leaned against the side of a doorway.  
  
"Amanithil nin silale, calad am nin. I fuin hubs thuia e gwin cuil," Carcyll whispered to his wife. She smiled and kissed him passionately as though they were in Caras Galadon once more. Faen's eyes began to water up for her tough heart yearned, to some extent, for love. She quickly dried her eyes but it was too late.  
  
"Why do you cry Faen?" Tarin asked as he appeared behind her. Before he could get a reply, Faen, embarrassed, ran quickly away to her room. No man before had ever seen her cry except for her father.  
  
Faen jumped onto her soft bed, tears of embarrassment and jealousy pouring down her face. Tarin had seen her cry; it wasn't supposed to be! She felt more ashamed than ever, even more than the time she had been ostracized from a hunt. Tarin had followed her back to her room, secretly watching her every move. He had felt bad, but yet he did not know if it was he who upset her.  
  
"Faen, did I say something wrong?" Tarin asked as he entered the doorway of Faen's room. A maiden of stone seemed to watch over Faen as she slowly wept. Faen looked up to see Tarin, who had a piteous look upon his face.  
  
"N-Nothing! Go away and don't pity me for what state I am in!" Faen turned back to her pillows to weep more. Tarin tried to speak, but left due to the situation he faced: to try to calm her or to leave at her request. Obviously, he chose the latter. Faen smiled after he left; she was beginning to like Tarin even more.  
  
Faen rested well that crystal night with the stars looming ahead. She woke at the wee hours of dawn to see a red sky glimmer with the resting stars and watched the great orange sun rise once more. Faen yawned and drew her cloak about her as a slight chill breeze from the north swept through the valley. A finger tapped her on the shoulder; she turned quickly around to see Tarin before her. His hair was in a frazzle and, surprisingly, he wore no tunic. Faen had to use all her self-control within her so she would not stare in awe.  
  
"I guess all hunters wake up early, don't we?" Tarin said as he pulled a tunic on before Faen. She suddenly remembered the night before.  
  
"Look before you say anything else, I want to say I am sorry. No one has really seen me cry in well, well let's just say in years. I am sorry if I was a little mean," said Faen, looking away sadly from her fellow hunter.  
  
"I understand, a hunter isn't supposed to cry. It just matters that you live life knowing that you can live it and still be a little emotional."  
  
"I guess so," Faen said, "I guess so." 


	3. Swimming in the Sikeni

After their encounter in the morning mists, Faen and Tarin did not see each other for more than a week. Tarin had left on a hunting journey with Elladan, Elrohir, and Carcyll. Faen was to stay behind with Amanithil and keep her company. That was going to be a hard job when the effects of Amanithil's pregnancy grew. She had mood swings from time to time, would be sick in the mornings, and her belly grew even larger with the effect of the oncoming baby. Faen did not mind this; she had remembered the pregnancy of her mother, Nelfiniel, when she had Faen's 5 other siblings. Being the oldest and the witness to childbirth, Faen knew what to do.  
  
Amanithil snored softly as she lay asleep in her own bed, sheets enveloped around her growing body. Faen turned and laughed at the site of this. She then looked back to the site of her eyes before Amanithil's snoring: the waters of the Misty Mountains. They flowed below the balcony, bubbling and frothing blue water with mist as far as the elven eye could see. Oh how Faen wished to swim in the cool blue waters of the Isen River; with each wave, the river beckoned to her to come and swim. The soft green of the mountains, the ice blue waters, the, -Faen's mind was interrupted by Amanithil's snoring growing at once louder.  
  
"Wake up Sleepy Head!" Faen said as she pounced onto Amanithil's bed, shaking the once sleeping Amanithil awake.  
  
"You know if you weren't my friend you would be dead right now," Amanithil said while brushing her long locks of brown hair out her face, "You'd be so dead, but since you are my friend, I'll spare you. Now what in the name of the Valar do you want?"  
  
"I want to go swimming Amanithil! I want to go to the lagoon on the lower side of the mountains and swim. It'll be fun, plus I am bored out of mind just sitting here!" Faen said enthusiastically as Amanithil climbed out of bed to go change.  
  
"Elrond's lecture on nature wasn't interesting enough, Faen?" Amanithil said smiling. Faen hated the lecture so much; she killed herself if she went through it again. "Well I guess you and I will just have to go swimming, nothing else to do. Plus, I think it would be good for my baby." Faen's eyes glowed with excitement as she ran and gave Amanithil a hug.  
  
And so, Amanithil told Elrond where they were going. Elrond had a tendency to use the power of his ring, Vilya, to see where anyone was going. Elrond let Amanithil and Faen go to the lagoon, but told them to bring their bows just in case of danger. Faen and Amanithil headed to the Sikeni Lagoon, which lay near the river, but in a calmer state. Dressed in only bedclothes, the two elves jumped into the nice 70-degree crystal- clear, serene waters of the lagoon.  
  
Amanithil and Faen swam for hours until exhausted. By the time they were done, but sopping wet, it was late afternoon, time to be getting back home. The two packed up their things and climbed upon Daeroch, Faen's black horse, and headed back to their homes. When they got there, they changed for dinner. Faen borrowed one of Amanithil's silver blue dresses that she wore before pregnancy. It looked amazing on her, fitting her like a glove. Amanithil dressed in a red dress big enough for her size. They both wanted to look special for tonight the men were coming home.  
  
Dinnertime came; Amanithil and Faen headed to the Hall of Fire dressed to the nines. They entered to see Carcyll, Tarin, and the others standing before the fire, showing off to Elrond the catches of their weeklong hunt.  
  
"Carcyll, Carcyll!" Amanithil ran and hugged her beloved husband, kissing his face while he held her tight. "I missed you so much, what did you catch?"  
  
While Amanithil asked Carcyll and her brothers of the hunt, Faen's attention turned to Tarin. She stared at his blue eyes and his wily hair.  
  
"Well hello Faen? Haven't seen you in a while, it's good to see a different face," Tarin said as he gave Faen a big hug. She smiled and felt his warmth.  
  
"It is good to see a different face too, I missed you Tarin." Faen drew away from Tarin, smiled once more, and sat down to eat.  
  
Elrond gave the blessing and so they ate, talking of the hunt, and life here. Elladan had caught a huge steer with the help of Elrohir and the others. Carcyll gave claim to a boar, Tarin to a doe. Amanithil was glad to have Carcyll home, Faen secretly glad to have Tarin here once more. Night fell and all retired to there estates, but Faen decided to take one final dip in the Sikeni before the moon disappeared.  
  
"Daeroch, hush, it's only a few paces down the path," Faen said as she coaxed her horse out of the stables. "I promise it's only for an hour more, I promise." The black horse seemed to understand and let Faen ride its back.  
  
Down the path Faen went to the Sikeni Lagoon, which glowed with the blessed moon's light, casting an eerie reflection upon Faen. The moon defined her elven glow more as she waded into the water and began to swim. Faen loved every moment of it as her silver hair flowed behind her. Something caught Faen's keen ears, and she froze in mid water. "Damn,"she thought, "my bow is on the bank. Hopefully, it's just a deer."  
  
The noise grew louder and Faen waded towards the bank, the sand smooth against her feet. She stopped to an elven glow standing behind a tree, holding a bow ready to fire. It was Tarin coming to swim!  
  
"Tarin, is that you? If it is, it is Faen who is here," she said as she grabbed her bow in the process.  
  
"Faen! It's you; I thought you were someone else. How long have you been swimming?"  
  
"About an hour, but I am leaving." Faen climbed upon Daeroch, soaked in her undergarments, and looked at Tarin. He was in nothing but his pants, and he looked good. Faen wished him farewell and headed home. She couldn't stop thinking of him! 


	4. A Hunter's unexpected kiss

Faen woke up late the next day with sunshine's bright rays shining upon her face. Her silver hair braids were loose from their tight bindings on her head making Faen's hair wonderfully wavy. It looked like Lady Galadriel of the Wood's hair on any day, pure and unrefined, but gorgeous in every aspect. She got up from her bed with the stone maiden above her seemingly watching her every move. She put on her robes (for their was a chill in the air that morn) and walked outside.  
  
"Amanithil!" Faen called as she searched Amanithil's room and the rest of the house of Lord Elrond for any sign of Carcyll or Amanithil but neither was to be seen.  
  
"You know they are gone, Miss Aglar," A voice said from behind Faen startling her very badly. It was Lord Elrond; already up for he was doing his studies and such. He was standing in the doorway of his study looking over some parchment.  
  
"Hello Lord Elrond, I just woke up a few minutes ago. Do you know where they went?" Faen said, sitting on a bench not to far away from his study.  
  
"Amanithil wanted to see the countryside again, she had not seen it since she got pregnant. Carcyll took her with me allowing of course. You know you can come in here, it is much warmer, I already have a fire going." So Faen walked inside the study, which was the usual slight mess as usually was, but still a beautiful room. There was a feel about the room that was inviting, yet dark and mysterious. In the center of the open room (as all the rooms were), lay a circular section on the floor supported by two steps. Breathtaking woodwork surrounded the middle section of the floor where Arwen or Amanithil often admired it during the evening.  
  
Elrond soon left the study while Faen still warmed her body next to the orange, roaring fire. Little flames licked the top of the fireplace's brick roof. Faen felt an arm come around her side; she felt no fear, but actually liked the extra warmth. Faen looked up to see Tarin by her side, warming himself also. He was already in breeches, with his bow and quiver on his back.  
  
"Are you going on a hunt around Imladris?" Faen asked, secretly moving closer to him. Tarin smiled for he had obviously noticed.  
  
"Do you want to come, I mean I am going by myself but I wouldn't mind company?" Tarin asked, returning the favor to Faen and moving closer to her. Faen was overcome with excitement. She had not been hunting since she had come here to Rivendell, but in Caras Galadon she had almost been hunting everyday. But, still not hunting here had its advantages.  
  
"I'd-I'd love to go, just let me dress into the proper attire." Faen headed quickly down to her room to dress in her hunting garb, grab her bow and some arrows, etc. Tarin walked out of warmth of Elrond's study onto the cold courtyard of the house of Elrond. In the shadows, the man himself stood looking out onto the green mountains, thinking of days long past. Tarin neared Elrond who saw the hunter approaching.  
  
"You love her, I can feel it," Elrond said turning in the shadowing halls to look at Tarin who slightly blushed trying not to give the truth away.  
  
"Yes, Lord, I do, but I try not to show it immensely," Tarin added.  
  
"She loves you too, I see it with my ring, Vilya. It tells me the future mostly, I see great things between you and her, but I will tell no more," Elrond walked away quickly, no more was to be seen of him till that evening.  
  
"Tarin, what is wrong?" Faen asked as she approached him, finding that he was leaning against a figure in the courtyard, staring into space. He motioned for Faen to come over even as if he didn't recognize her.  
  
"Tarin I-" before she said anything else he kissed her. It was a soft and pure kiss, but Faen wasn't sure of liking it. Yet she kissed him back just for the good feeling. Faen backed away, staring wide-eyed at Tarin who almost had the same look upon his face.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
" I do not know, Faen." 


	5. A fiery moment, a disturbing wound

-Author's note: If you don't like the way it's written, don't bitch to me about not liking it. -  
  
Faen smirked, devilishly grinning for something devious was upon her mind. She took out the pin that held her beautiful golden hair up, letting it flow about her shoulders and back. Faen approached Tarin who stepped back, hitting a white marble column in the courtyard. He had a sense of knowing that Faen had something coming for him; he wasn't sure what exactly it was.  
  
"F-Faen, what exactly are you doing?" Tarin asked, staring into Faen's deep blue eyes. They were almost like the ocean on a dark day; the dark water seemed to splash about Faen's pupils-a storm that had to be calmed by another.  
  
"If I am to kiss you once more, I do it as a ordinary elfin woman, not as some fellow huntress," Faen said, putting her pale hand upon Tarin's warm, blushing cheek. Tarin was not expecting for Faen to say that she wanted another kiss; he didn't even expect it to come from her!  
  
"Who said anything about another kiss? How do I know you liked the first one? I mean-," Before Tarin could say anything more; Faen had put a finger to his lips, telling him to hush.  
  
Faen's mouth seized Tarin's in a spellbinding kiss; one of pure passion and love. Faen had never experienced this feeling. It was like red- hot fire had shot up her veins, making her head swoon, wanting more. Faen kissed Tarin, infatuated with the fire that ran her body. She bit into his lip, making Tarin jump, but want Faen all the more. "Hmmm.this blood tastes good." Faen thought as the blood dripped into her mouth. Tarin's tongue shyly played with Faen's as they kissed. They were mad; finding each other absolutely irresistible. Yet, out of all this seemingly fantasy-like kissing, something brought Faen back to the grips of reality.  
  
"Faen! Faen, come quickly! We need to you to help Amanithil!" Faen heard the voice of Carcyll, her brother-like friend. Amanithil was in trouble, but it couldn't be the baby, she was only 3 months along. Faen stepped away from Tarin, releasing herself from the all-consuming kiss. "I have to go" was all she said.  
  
Carcyll waited frantically for Faen to come; Amanithil was deathly white and convulsing in the Hall of Fire. Carcyll and Amanithil had entered the great hall to visit Aragorn, who had come from Bree to visit Arwen and the others. Amanithil had been complaining of a pain in her leg, a pain that convulsed from a spot where an orc arrow had shot her only 3 years before. Upon entering the Hall of Fire, Amanithil collapsed onto Carcyll's shoulder. The wound had apparently resurfaced due to some force that had not been seen.  
  
Faen met Carcyll outside the hall; Aragorn had already started to treat her with some leaves of the Kingsfoil plant that he kept in a pocket. They eased the pain slightly, only to where Amanithil had stopped convulsing. Faen entered the hall to see her friend pale and deathlike on the floor.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Faen said asking Carcyll who was just as baffled as she was.  
  
"She complained of her leg, but I thought it was just something to do with her pregnancy," Carcyll said, leaning down to stroke the forehead of his wife. Meanwhile, Aragorn used his knife to cut a hole in Amanithil's garments, revealing the wound. It was black and yellow like someone had dealt a good blow to Amanithil's thigh.  
  
"I've seen this before," Aragorn said, helping himself up so he could gaze over the elf maiden's body. He whistled and Elladan and Elrohir, knowing this call, appeared before Aragorn. "Elrohir, gather as many of the elven guard as you can. There might be orcs near the borders. Make sure that none enter here," Aragorn said, putting his hand upon Elrohir's shoulder. Elrohir nodded and was off to gather the guard. "Elladan, alert your father to come here. This resurfacing might be deadlier than perceived, and I cannot help her much farther. She needs your father's medicine." Elladan, too, was off to alert Elrond.  
  
"What's with sending Elrohir off to guard the borders? There is no war now of days," Faen said looking straight at Aragorn, who she had very little trust in.  
  
"Well, if orcs come near, then this wound might be signaling that. Otherwise, I have no other idea what this might be," Aragorn said, scratching his short brown beard.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" a voice said, coming from behind the group. It was Tarin, who had fear and pity in his eyes, seeing the limp body of Amanithil on the ground. Faen ran to him, hugging the elf as assurance for her and him that everything was going to be all right. Aragorn looked at Tarin and told him to be ready to help Aragorn and Carcyll carry Amanithil to her room. As Aragorn waited for Elrond and Elladan, Faen went and prepared Amanithil's bed. Soon after, the body of Amanithil, carried by Aragorn and Carcyll, entered the room. Tarin followed, making sure they had a straight path for the safety of the elf- maiden.  
  
"It is best you leave Carcyll and me to take care of her," Lord Elrond said, entering the room and walking over to his child. Tarin, Aragorn, Elladan, and Faen left the room to hear fighting in the distance. With their keen eyes, the 3 elves could see arrows shooting through the air as a band of orcs came towards the elves.  
  
"You were right, Aragorn, I was wrong to doubt you," Faen said, not believing her eyes at all.  
  
"It's all right," Aragorn said, unsheathing his sword, and walking over to his horse. "I am going to fight with my brothers, I'll be back." Riding away, he left the 3 elves still in awe of the raging fight. Elladan grabbed his bow and headed for the stables, but Tarin grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Where are you going? It's dangerous, plus Elrond doesn't want another risk of losing a son," Tarin said. Elladan pulled away from his grip and turned around, facing Tarin.  
  
"My brothers are out there, defending YOUR home. I plan to help them, death or not," Elladan said, with a look of disgust upon his face. He walked off with Tarin trying to follow. Faen grabbed him, telling him to let the elf go.  
  
"It's not worth your life too. Elrohir and Elladan are great hunters and warriors. I've seen them fight before. Trust me," Faen said her eyes meeting his with a look of simple compassion. Something was different in Tarin though; a change Faen had not noticed before. His eyes were no longer the cold, mysterious ice blue they once were. They were the color of a golden afternoon sun ending its presence in the sky.  
  
"You're eyes are gold, Tarin? Why is that?" Faen asked, resting in Tarin's arms as they stood under a wooden gazebo. The fighting had settled down. From the looks of it, many orcs were dead, but a few elves had fallen too. The orcs were now retreating away as afternoon sun shone above them, revealing their positions in its bright light. The sound of fast-paced footsteps startled Faen. She broke free from the clasp of Tarin's arms about her waist to see Carcyll running up the path.  
  
"She's going to be ok," Carcyll said, igniting, cheers from Tarin and Faen. "But Lord Elrond and I had to pull this out her leg." Carcyll held up a tiny piece of metal that had apparently come from an arrow. It, too, was black as if it were stained with orc blood.  
  
"I must have missed it when I healed her. It was burning the wound. Amanithil is resting now. She'll be up by tomorrow. My daughter is strong, she'll survive," Elrond said putting a hand on Carcyll's shoulder.  
  
"Of course I'm strong, my father raised me well," said a voice. Carcyll whipped round' to see his wife leaning against the wall in her robes. They hugged, and Amanithil smiled at Faen. Faen ran and hugged Amanithil gently; glad to see her friend alive. 


End file.
